The Tyrant
King Lathas looked out of his palace windows, the landscape was that of a bustling city on the right, and a plague pit on the left. Lathas' servant entered. His name was Harmon Reeves, and he wore a crimson coloured outfit which signified wealth, while Lathas was wearing a brighter shade of red for his tunic and on his head was a spectacularly gold crown. "Harmon! Here now!" Lathas exclaimed. "Yes, Your Majesty?" Harmon asked. "Ah, I like it when you use Your Majesty, I like it so very much! Look! Look out there!" Lathas grabbed Harmon and dragged him towards the open window. "Look at the landscape. All of it, soon it will be mine," Lathas grinned. "Yes Your Majesty, it will," Harmon answered. "Damn right it will! Now has Varrock sent its messenger?" "Yes, yes. They said the prices in the Grand Exchange have gone incredibly low, it would appear the teleport system has collapsed somehow." "That is good, and how about their other trade methods?" "Well travelling trade is down a further 30% as of this week, and the trade within shops is decreasing by a further 49%. Sources also say that the general store made just around 2000 coins last week, the worst profits since the supposed attack from Morytania, when everyone fled." "Ah yes, I remember that. Something about werewolves crossing the border, they never found out if any of it was true did they?" "No, Your Majesty. Oh yes, and the Socialist Army request a meeting with you once again. They say it's urgent." "That's the fifth time this week they've come in poking about, if they carry on they might uncover something! I guess I should let them speak, besides, I might be able to pull a bit more money from this group, I've never met them before." "And there are sightings of a TzHaar in the city." "A TzHaar? Ha, the foolish thing, I'll send my guards to kill it if I remember." "There are also speakings of an ark that can see into the future and can steal items as well, it could be of wealth, Your Majesty." "The Ark? Bah, it is known to me and all the monarchs, it is nothing but a group of TzHaar Seers copying down data from hallucinations." "There was a powerful weapon though, they call it the Xil-Gun or Gun for short. It is linked with the Socialists, they want it." "Well then isn't it lucky that I have an army equipped with godswords ready to tear any opposition apart?" "Yes, Your Majesty, it is." ---- Lathas was sitting on his throne, when the doors suddenly burst open. The General had made his entry. All guards rushed to him, shouting "Freeze!", but he ignored them and approached Lathas. "I've had it with waiting Lathas! We've come here 5 times, and your people keep saying your busy. A slob like yourself is never busy!" "Me slob? How dare you! How did you get past security?" "I am the General, current leader of the Socialists. We are on a man-hunt of three criminals who are within the city. We originally intended to do a full search in this palace, but I stumbled across something else." "What was that?" "You damn well know what I mean! You have a secret army nearby! And the world has suddenly financially died. Its all linked to Ardougne, possibly you. I am not the only one who discovered this." "You can't talk! You Socialists are a secret army! You're planning to dominate the world!" "So are you!" "I did my homework on you. You lot were last seen in the TzHaar city. You found the Ark of Eternal Damnation. You even forged a weapon of mass destrcuction - " "That weapon is destroyed! What, do you have spies everywhere all of a sudden?" "In some areas yes. Now make like a tree and leave!" "One last thing though. You've ordered godswords from the vaults of the Grand Exchange. You're insane, more insane than me!" "Who can stop me? You and your stupid little Nasties?!" "Believe me Lathas, this ain't over. When the man-hunt is over, I will not let you take over the world!" "And I won't let you leave this room. Guards!" Suddenly, two Guards appeared with Zamorakian godswords. "Dispose of him. Make it a clean fight, because I can't be bothered to mop up afterwards!" Lathas cackled maniacally. But the General drew an explosive potion and threw it. The guards were flung out of the nearby window by the small explosion, and the General got away. The General ran outside the castle and whistled through his fingers. Some Socialist troops arrived. "Send a message to the rest of the army! Gather up arms! We march to war!" The soldiers marched out of the city, while the General hid in Ardougne. He took a godsword from an unconscious guard. ---- "The Yanille Exchange? Wh-" Bruce did not get to finish his sentence. "Yes, yes, I know it's confusing but you were teleported here from the Grand Exchange link," said a town guard. "But why? I could've stopped all of this! Lathas was taking over the Grand Exchange! He was going to claim it as his own and manipulate the world!" "What on Gielinor are you talking about?" "Perhaps he's a Seer," said another guard. "Well then, let's take him to the Wizards' Guild, they'll know what to do with him if he is a Seer." "It's awfully damaged this building," Bruce acknowledged. "First they spend a mountain of coins upgrading the bank into an Exchange link, then the town is attacked byo gres with only the wizards surviving, we transferred from East Ardougne, and we don't take kindly to the way you talk about our King." "Just take me to the Wizards' Guild..." ---- Tony, Farrell and Darako were rooted to the spot. The man only a few footsteps away was Tarqinder, the person they had bullied in their time at school. Now he was carrying something which rivalled a godsword, and they were stuck with rusty old daggers for the time being, although they could still use their original but heavy weapons. They were an unusual group who had stuck to the shadows for much of their journey, trying to hide the large talking lobster and fight-obsessed TzHaar they had come with. "You know this man?" Lobstorr asked. "Yes, we damn well do," Tony said, his voice stammering. "Let's introduce ourselves then," Lobstorr said, "I like meeting new people." "Well let's not be too hasty," Farrel suggested. It was too late. Lobstorr had grabbed Tarqinder's attention, which was met with some surprise. "You're the second talking lobster I've seen, but the one I already met happened to be dinner to a large dragon. Now what do you want?" Tarqinder asked. "Why don't I cut it up and sell it to hungry travellers? That would solve the economy crisis!" Jake grinned. "Shut up you," Veedi snapped. "My friend, you're not cutting me up, and if you think of trying to then my claws will be all too happy to cut your skinny body in two," Lobstorr said. "Now I'm here to tell you about three folk I've travelled with who claim to know you Tarqinder." Lobstorr gestured at Tony, Farrel and Darako who were all standing still quite surprised. "Oh. Well, well, well, if it isn't the three fools from Varrock School. Fancy seeing you here," Tarqinder grinned raising his sword. "You know these people?" Mark asked. "Yes I do Mark. They happened to bully me a bit at school, so I think I owe them one." Tarqinder hit Tony in the face causing him to fall to the floor, and slammed the handle of his sword into the feet of Farrell and Darako who landed flat on their backs. "Hey Tarqinder," Tony uttered, barely able to speak. "Well hello Tony de Fillo, hasn't time changed? If I remember correctly you stole all my marbles and dumped them in the River Lum that time." "Let's forget about it. Bygones be bygones how about th-" Tarqinder stabbed into Tony's grubby top with his sword and pinned him to the wall by it, three foot above the ground. "Okay, now I'm prepared to forgive and forget," Tarqinder grinned, pulling his sword out of Tony's top. Tony fell to the floor with a loud thud. But he grabbed his whip, and whipped Tarqinder's feet. Tarqinder jumped and yelled in surprise, as everyone sprang to their feet. Darako raised his poisoned daggers and held up to Jake's throat. Farrell drew his flail, and held the chain part against Veedi's neck. Robert raised his sword at Mark. Lobstorr climbed all over Dancus's face. Everyone froze. "Now Tarky, I don't know why you threatened me first. Darako was the ringleader, we just followed his lead" sneered Tony. "In those days it was either bully or be bullied!" Darako snapped at Tarqinder. "Wind us again, and you'll end up paying for the funerals of your little friends here. Kot-Tok!" Kot-Tok emerged from the shadows and picked up Tarqinder with one arm. "Touch them again and you'll be sorry!" he bellowed. Tarqinder was released, but Tony pulled his shirt. "Info. Now!" Tarqinder sheepishly grabbed the note and handed it over to Tony. He read it. "King Lathas is hellbent on taking over the world. Worse than the Socialists!" Tony said aloud. "Who are the Socialists?" Tarqinder asked. "Secret army. Possibly the largest on the planet. They were the soldiers running around Ardougne earlier," Farrell answered. "Look Tarky, I'm guessing you are here to stop him. Just tell us your plan, and we'll go along. Besides, you need more in your company. Whether you like it or not. Do a stunt like earlier again, and we will utterly destroy you. Remember, we are much stronger." Tarqinders' friends were released, and Tony's gang sat down. Tarqinder and his gang were too nervous, knowing they had untrustworthy allies. "Well, spit it out!" Tony barked impatiently. "Goodness you bunch of idiots, I'm a Slayer, and you're not pushing me about." Tarqinder slammed his sword into the wall next to Tony, missing him by inches. The wood shattered, Tony flinched. "TzHaar are strong! I will burn your skin human!" Kot-Tok exclaimed. "For Saradomin's sake all of you be quiet for once! You'll get nowhere through arguing," Veedi snapped. "The gnome's right," Tony sighed. "Please Tarqinder, we need your help," Farrell pleaded. "We are the same, well, sort of. I know it's difficult but can't we put our differences aside for good and maybe try and get something done here? Lathas is destroying the world! However mad it seems, if it's written on paper then it must be true, Lathas' seal is on here as well," Darako said. "Fine, but anymore of your rubbish and I'll use this sword, that goes to all of you! Tony, Farrell, Darako, TzHaar and Lobster-thing!" Tarqinder snapped. "I have a name you know!" Lobstorr grumbled angrily. "So Tarky, what are we going to do?" Tony asked. "I thought you lot were criminal masterminds, so why don't you come up with one?" Tarqinder asked. "Ha, ha, ha," Tony sneered sarcastically. "This is a bit more big scale than the usual heists we tend to be involved with." "Alright then. We need to get to Ardougne, and I'm afraid that we will have to do something not too nice." "What?" "Kill Lathas and capture his Palace..." "How do you intend to do that? Throw a dragon at him?" Farrell sneered. "Actually, there's enough of us to stage an attack" Robert said. "You still here? We only needed you to get us inside" Darako said. "But I'm fighting to the end. I don't want Lathas ruling, hes insane!" Robert replied. "Fair enough. Anyway, judging from looking at Tarky's gang, we are pretty well damn good armed. Lets just storm in, weapons raised, and hope their hands held high as the sky" Tony said. Most of the people seemed to agree, but Tarqinder didn't approve. "That's not a strategy, it's suicide. He possibly has a secret army that will overpower us. He is insane, after all" "Your call, Tarqinder" "You didn't call me Tarky" "Details details. So, are we going along with my plan, or with your so-called strategy?" Category:Gielinor stories